


Watch and Learn

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, not entirely canon compliant, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi pwns a spike, Noya is enthused, and they have a captive audience from the other side of the net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inbox prompt for 'asanoya and things you said after you kissed me'. It is also probably garbage.

The ball hurtles to the floor on the opposite side of the net, the slap of leather on wood even louder than the roar of the crowd, but its sound is overrun by the howl of victory from the team who had generated that glorious spike and won the set.

“Nice kill!” Kageyama calls.

The bench cries out in appreciation, and various teammates slap Asahi on the shoulder. However, he isn’t quite prepared for the human cannonball headed his way. With a running leap, Nishinoya vaults himself at Asahi, limbs latching around his torso with enough force to send him reeling. Asahi’s arms instinctively wrap around Nishinoya’s waist, but he’s all smiles as he regards the grinning face only a breath away from his own.

“Nice spike, Ace.”

Asahi colors at the compliment, but quickly counters, “Your receive was perfect! If you hadn’t —”

The rest of that sentence is lost forever as Nishinoya plants a long, sloppy kiss on Asahi’s mouth. His eyes slide closed of their own accord as his own mouth responds. Surprised, Asahi forgets to breathe through his nose and has to break the kiss to gasp for air, but he finds that task far too difficult when he opens his eyes and sees Nishinoya’s sparkling gaze locked with his own.

“Wow,” Nishinoya says breathily.

“Yeah,” Asahi agrees, still not sure he knows what just happened.

 

 

Meanwhile, across the court, Tendou elbows Semi and points at the kissing Crows. “So, that just happened.”

Semi snorts. “Figures it would be those two. The quietest guy and the loudest guy.”

Tendou nods, even though he can’t help but admire the balls that it takes to do that in a packed stadium. He’ll give that ankle-biter libero his due eventually, but one thing still simmers in his mind. “So, Eita, what do you think: Is the big one a top or a bottom?”

“You’re twisted, Tendou.”

Wagging his brows, Tendou wheedles, “C’monnnnn.”

“No.”

“Please~”

With a resigned sigh, Semi rubs his forehead and replies with a grumble, “Power bottom. I think the short one is a power bottom, okay? Now shut up.”

Tendou’s eyes light up at this new theory. “You’re a genius!”

As he says this, Ushijima pauses on his route to the water bottles and raises a brow. “What are you talking about?”

A hint of a blush touches Semi’s cheeks as Tendou bites his lower lip to keep from laughing.

“Nothing,” they reply in unison. Ushijima gives them a wary look before moving along.


End file.
